dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly
Broly (ブロリー, Burorī) is primary villain in the Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly: The Second Coming, and Bio-Broly movies of the Dragon Ball Z anime. . Character overview Revealed to be another surviving Saiyan, for most of his life he was subdued by his father through artificial means because Broly could not control his incredible energy until the arrival of Goku, who drives him into a fierce rage to unveil his true nature as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Displaying vast and seemingly limitless power against the heroes of the series, Broly would battle them twice with his clone making the third appearance. Broly's name is a pun on "broccoli," as mentioned by Master Roshi in Broly's first appearance. Personality Broly's personality is similar to that of a psychopath, as he shows tremendous uncontrollable rage most of the time, and laughs in a very dark manner whenever he wreaks some sort of destruction (like when he was laughing after he destroyed some strip mines). He also shows some sadism in regards to defeating his foes, from a slight margin in his first appearance to a full-blown proportion in his second movie. However, at the same time, he also seemed to not want to inflict pain when he said, "If you just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be in this kind of pain now." Paragus also implies that Broly may have been insane from living on Paragus' and his own pain and fear for so long, when he reveals to a horrified Vegeta their hatred of him and his father. History Childhood At birth, Goku had a Power Level of 2, while Broly was born with the astonishing level of 10,000. This is an unheard of high level of strength, especially for a newly born Saiyan infant, considering that Raditz, who was an average low level adult Saiyan warrior, had a power level of over 1,200 (1,500 in Daizenshū #7) in his first appearance and Nappa, a Saiyan elite, had a power level of well over 4,000 while the father of Goku, Bardock had the same power level of 10,000 before he died. Broly's exceptional gifts marked him as a mutant, possibly even as the Legendary Super Saiyan. stopping his son, Broly, unrestrained as a child]] King Vegeta feared the boy and what he might come to be, and gave the order for the infant's execution. Broly's father Paragus begged the king to spare the life of his son, arguing that the powerful Saiyan infant could be an aid to the king's son, the young Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta pointed out that the child could actually become powerful enough to overthrow the prince, and ended the argument by sentencing Paragus to death as well, shooting him with a energy blast. At birth, Broly was noticeably disturbed by Goku, who was crying incessantly in the adjoining infant pod. His troubles would only double, as young Broly's execution was carried out, being stabbed through the stomach with a dagger. From then on, Broly would hold a subconscious hatred against Goku all throughout his life. After the attempted execution, both he and his father were thrown in a trench and left to die. While Paragus was severely wounded yet conscious, Broly survived the attempted execution only to grow stronger from the Saiyan ability to recover and increase greatly in strength from cases of near-death. Later on that same day, Frieza acts on his own fear of the Super Saiyan legend and attacks Planet Vegeta, killing all the Saiyans along with Planet Vegeta. Amid the destruction, Broly sensed the danger and encased himself in a powerful protective shield of ki, grabbing his father and flying him to safety. As the planet was destroyed, the two of them were able to escape without harm. The legend As Broly grew to adulthood, Paragus realized all was not well. As astonishing as his son's level of power was, his mental and emotional instability were even greater. While normal Saiyans enjoyed the thrill of battle and conquering planets, Broly enjoyed destroying whole planets at a time. Paragus lost whatever influence he might have had over his son (even losing his left eye by a failed attempt at restraining an out of control Broly which resulted in him getting elbowed in the eye). Fearing for his own safety, and believing Broly would destroy world after world if he turned him loose, Paragus had a scientist create a special control device to keep Broly under restraint. Narrowly managing, but successful at controlling Broly in this manner, Paragus soon after launches a plan to rekindle Saiyan dominance, plotting to use Earth as a base of operations and have revenge on the only son of King Vegeta, and attempts to lure Vegeta on to a planet doomed to be destroyed by a giant comet. The Legendary Super Saiyan When first seen, Broly appears to be a peaceful and quiet low-level Saiyan (almost a pure-blooded Saiyan version of Gohan, in one sense), but Paragus uses the control device to suppress Broly's powers. When Goku appears, however, Broly remembers his past and becomes extremely erratic, but his father manages to get him back under control. However, that night Broly once again begins to recall his past and goes into a blind rage and even manages to transform into a Super Saiyan and attacks Goku. However, the battle is drawn to a close early when Paragus arrives and is able to get Broly under control. Initially, Paragus was able to do this with great ease, but it steadily became more difficult for Paragus to retain control over Broly. Eventually, Broly overpowered the control device, and fully manifested his powers. No longer under the device's control, Broly's true identity is revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, and unleashes a rampage on everyone and everything in sight. Even the combined strength of Super Saiyan Goku, Gohan (Goku and Gohan appeared to be Full Power Super Saiyans), and Future Trunks (both Trunks and Vegeta appeared to be in Ascended Super Saiyan state), appeared futile. Eventually, Piccolo comes to their aid but he too provides little help against the awesome power of Broly. Soon after, Vegeta comes to his senses and joins the fight, only to be defeated within minutes. While the Z Fighters are down in the rubble of the city, Broly ties one more loose end by confronting Paragus, who is attempting to escape the doomed planet in a Saiyan space pod, and though his father attempts to reason with him, Broly picks up the pod and crushes Paragus to death and hurls him into the comet. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, who in turn uses the energy for one last powerful punch into Broly's stomach, reopening his old wound from being stabbed, that seemingly killed Broly. Goku and everyone else narrowly manage to escape the nightmarish planet and moments later the comet collides with it, seemingly destroying Broly as well. However, just after killing his father and throwing his remains at the comet, he hints that he can't be killed by the comet colliding with the planetBroly: Did he really think I'' would die just because this planet was about to explode?!. Second coming Broly, who managed to survive after his battle with Goku and somehow escaped inside a space pod, coincidentally landed on Earth. The impact crater caused by his landing filled up with water and froze over time, and he himself fell into a coma for seven years. While Broly was still in a coma, Gohan grew up, Goten was born and Goku had died during the battle against Cell. During an adventure to collect the Dragon Balls, Goten, Trunks, and Videl landed near the mountain range where Broly's space pod crashed. Ironically Goten happens to cry within hearing distance of Broly, awakening the Saiyan from his coma in all his fury. It should be noted that since he is a Saiyan, he may have been significantly stronger than in his previous appearance, due to surviving a fatal battle. Once awakened, Broly tried to seek his revenge on Goten, mistaking him for Goku. Despite Goten being Broly's main target, Trunks and Videl became victims to his brutal rampage as well until Gohan arrived at the scene after sensing the Legendary Super Saiyan. It was only after help from Goku (presumed to be spiritually) and a Kamehameha wave that they were able to send Broly straight into the center of the sun. Bio-Broly Soon thereafter, it is revealed that a sample of Broly's blood had been preserved, which was used to clone Broly in a bioengineering laboratory that created bio warriors. With his overwhelming power, the awakened Broly clone shatters the bio-liquid tank in which he was created. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid that drenched the Broly clone became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, turning the Broly clone into a bio-mutant. Bio-Broly goes on a rampage, attacking everything in his path including Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Android 18, and even Hercule who are present there answering a challenge from the owner of the laboratory. Bio-Broly's destructive force causes a great leak in the bio-liquid containers, spilling the bio-liquid throughout the laboratory and the island on which it was located. He continues on with his vendetta until he is lured into a shower of the mutating bio-liquid. Thinking they had seen the last of him, Goten and Trunks, along with the others escape from the laboratory and fire ki blasts onto the sea causing a massive tidal wave to flood the island, solidifying the remaining bio-liquid since water was the only thing capable of stopping it. Astonishingly, however, Bio-Broly reemerged from the sea as a mutated giant only to be solidified by the sea water as well. Seeing their opportunity to attack, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin blasted the solidified Bio-Broly into oblivion. Forms and transformations ''(A common misconception is that Broly is the same Saiyan that Vegeta referred to when he related the Super Saiyan legend to Goku. Although Broly was referred to as the Legendary Super Saiyan, he would be far too young to be the Super Saiyan of that legend, being that he is the same age as Goku. The Super Saiyan in the legend lived and self destructed long before Broly, Goku, and Vegeta were even born and Broly is the next Legendary Super Saiyan in line.) Super Saiyan The form Broly takes during his first fight against Goku is actually his Super Saiyan form. In this transformation his muscles swell slightly. The blue/purple hair and dark skin are caused by the device his father attached on Broly's forehead in order to control, calm, and tame him to a certain extent. When activated, it automatically restricts Broly from surpassing this controlled Super Saiyan form. Despite this however, he gains the enhancements of the Super Saiyan transformation. When Broly and Goku come face to face for a second time, Broly's anger becomes too strong for the device to control, shattering it, and allowing Broly to transcend to Legendary Super Saiyan. (Note that once Broly was freed from the device's control, the appearance of his Super Saiyan form returned to that of a normal Super Saiyan. The full transformation is demonstrated soon after awakening on Earth.) Legendary Super Saiyan As the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's size, muscle mass, strength, power, and speed are extraordinarily far beyond that of any other Super Saiyan. (Broly's power was so far beyond the Z-fighters that Goku states in Movie 8 that he is in a completely different league of his own.) Unlike other Super Saiyan forms that decrease energy due to effects such as fatigue, this form constantly increases energy as a battle is prolonged. As a result, this form requires no chi consumption, gives Broly phenomenal strength and speed, and constantly raises his power as long as he remains in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Additionally, his irises and pupils in his eyes seemingly disappear. While in this form, Broly is able to easily defeat two Super Saiyans, two Ascended Super Saiyans and a Super Namek all at the same time. (Vegeta stated that even with all of them fighting against Broly, they were as "mere grunts fighting an entire army".) His power was so great, in fact, that when he was blasted at point blank range with a Kamehameha by Goku, the blast failed to move him, much less damage him, so he simply laughed at it. Eventually, Goku had to resort to getting the others to lend their power to him, which made him strong enough to finally put Broly out of commission (temporarily). In Broly: Second Coming, Teen Gohan battled Broly and stood no chance against the might of the Legendary Super Saiyan. (While a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan was able to cause some damage to Broly, but it wasn't enough to make a big difference in Gohan's favor. It should be noted that since Broly survived a near-fatal wound, as a Saiyan, his power may have been greatly increased.) He is seen enjoying toying with his opponents more than ever in this state, and it always takes quite a bit of power to do any significant damage to Broly while he is in this form. While in this form, Broly is often regarded as one of the most powerful villains introduced in Dragonball Z. It is also possibly his full-powered state. (Note that Broly's hair and aura held a lime green tinge while being in this form because of a side-effect caused by the sudden release from his father's control device. Broly's next appearance in this form shows the lime green tinge no longer present. ) Bio-Broly .]] This form was a completely separate entity rather than another transformation of the original Broly. Bio-Broly was the bio-engineered clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and though it lacked some of Broly's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength and speed, it still retained Broly's notable recklessness, lack of compassion, inability to be hurt, and unique fighting style (see below). Soon after awakening, Bio-Broly's overwhelming power shattered the bio-liquid tank in which he was created, spilling the bio-liquid. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the Broly clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water. Thus, solidifying all genetic material it had absorbed along with it, including Bio-Broly. Powers and abilities Broly has a fighting style that is much different from that of any of the other main characters. He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines, and uppercut-style punches as opposed to quick flurries of punches and kicks (which is the way most of the other characters fight) yet is still swift enough to easily dodge every blow Goku and Piccolo tried on him. He seems to favor a fighting style that resembles wrestling to a certain extent. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the "Broly Style" Artificial Intelligence describes his fighting style as "doggedly pursuing the opponent". Some of his attacks are made to cause the victim pain rather then kill them such as crushing their bodies or breaking their back and dislocating their arms. In addition to his seemingly unorthodox method of hand-to-hand combat, Broly uses an almost completely different form of energy attack. Broly uses a green-colored energy ball that is seen in many different forms throughout his fights. These energy balls vary greatly in size and power. Most of the time, Broly uses one or two small or medium sized ones to damage his opponent or to blow up a few buildings. Broly has also been known to use these energy spheres in a rapid fire blast (in which a dozen or more blasts are used and are sent out in one general direction), which helps him to get more damaged area per attack, as well as cause much more damage than if he were to just use a regular blast. Broly most often uses this rapid fire attack to destroy cities, but has also used it against his most powerful opponents (such as Goku) in an attempt to overwhelm them, to fire more powerful blasts he gathers green light from the area into his palm to enhance his blasts, these charged blasts create considerably larger explosions. While most of his blasts are small in size, he can (and does) increase them to a rather large size if he so desires. While in an energy blast duel with Goku, Gohan, and Goten, Broly launches a small energy sphere that grows into a very massive ball of energy with great destructive power. The difference in his energy attacks doesn't end here, as Broly often controls the motion and direction of his blasts like they were a remote control helicopter or plane, as seen when Broly attempts to kill an extremely battle worn Gohan in his first appearance. As Bio-Broly he displays the ability to fire a fluctuating beam composed of the same energy as his energy blasts from his mouth, Bio-Broly can also fire red Eye Lasers. Also, Broly (or rather, Bio Broly) may also be able to regenerate, as when Krillin used Destructo Disk on Bio-Broly, despite going straight through Bio Broly, the head reattached itself. Video game appearances Broly is a playable character in: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * ''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2 (via cheat input) Trivia *Whenever Broly's in his base form (and in one brief case, his controlled Super Saiyan form), the way his face looks makes it seem as though he's sad or melancholic (even before he had the restraint device (forcibly) placed on him by his father). During this time he is calmer, and actually considered Paragus to be his father until Broly went insane. *When Broly wears the restraint device during the first movie, his Super Saiyan form has blue hair instead of the usual gold. Broly's aura is also blue though it reverts to the normal gold when Paragus starts losing control of Broly. When he is not wearing it in the second movie, it returns to the original gold. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly's color changes are based on the appearances of his forms in the first and second movies respectively. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly (as LSS) is the tallest non-giant character. *Aside from when Goten and Trunks spot Bio-Broly inside his tank, and the flashbacks to him and Goku as babies, Broly is shown with no tail, unlike Paragus. **He is also the only featured Pure-Blooded Saiyan who was never shown wearing Saiyan Armor at some point of his life, as Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, his crew, Turles, and Paragas were shown to almost constantly wear Armor, and Goku technically wore Saiyan Armor during the Cell saga. *Interestingly, despite Broly's bio on his action figure package, and Paragus' line about how they desired to conquer the Earth, Broly himself seems to have absolutely no interest in conquering it. It was hinted at various points by Future Trunks, Piccolo, and others that Broly was more likely trying to destroy everything in the universe (which would obviously include Earth) than conquer it, and Broly, in his second movie, actually attempted to try and blow up the galaxy in the climax of the movie (as the energy ball he summoned to try and destroy Gohan and Goten was powerful enough to destroy the galaxy). *Broly is also possibly the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan to have achieved the Super Saiyan state, as the scene of him as a kid showed him as having the Super Saiyan hairstyle. *In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga, Broly can be fought in the Ice Flow region of the adventure mode's world map, possibly as a reference to his being stuck under a glacier in Broly: The Second Coming. Interestingly, he's also fought in that same area in the Dragon Ball GT storyline adaptation in the game, despite his having died in that same movie. *Broly's the first Movie villain to not have henchmen, and also the first Movie Villain to fight the heroes at their full strength. This continues with Janemba and (technically) Hirudegarn. **Interestingly, in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly seems to be working together with Janemba. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: ??? (Baby Broly and Kid Broly) and Bin Shimada (Teen Broly, Adult Broly, and Bio-Broly) * FUNimation Dub: Cynthia Cranz (Baby Broly and Kid Broly) and Vic Mignogna (Teen Broly, Adult Broly, and Bio-Broly) See also * Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan * Broly: Second Coming * Bio-Broly Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Villains Notes and references